


orange blossoms

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Eldritch Creature Falls in Love with Human But Can't Express Its Love in a Way Humans Understand, Immortal Gets Hanahaki, M/M, coughing up blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: Decrypted excerpts from Frankenstein's private diaries.





	1. Years 980-1131

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).

**3rd October, 980th Year of Our Lord.**

I thought I would be safe from the nobles hiding in Lukedonia, but Gechutel K. Landegre and a Rayga Kertia detected me to detain me to the Lord. I was able to escape, but they outclass me in terms of power and ability, despite my usage of Dark Spear. They are aware of the destructive nature of Dark Spear. I am unsure if I will be able to escape Lukedonia, but I found what appeared to be a large and uninhabited mansion located north of the location of our altercation. It is dark and dusty, and there are no servants. However, there is a silent tall male, whom I pretended to be a servant for. Dark Spear took much out of me, but he noticed I was wearing his shirt as he walked away.

**4th October, 980th Year of Our Lord.**

The man is incredibly attractive. He is litle and lean, and his face is a study in beauty. All nobles have a regal look, but this man is a different kind of beautiful.His aura is overwhelming, though I suspect it is being dampened.

He seems so very lonely. I saw him staring out the window, but he noticed I was wearing his shirt. It is safe to assume he is very particular,and that his powers include the changing of outfits.

I will have to acquire more uniforms. It appears he has accepted my ruse as the new servant, despite no evidence of prior servants. 

It appears I am here to stay.

He knows of my powers, and his name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, he is not the lord but of equivalent standing. I can sense the fear of him from the two nobles who were out to detain me.

I am now a butler. It appears He has accepted me.

**2nd December, 980th Year of Our Lord.**

Relations have improved with the two nobles. They help me to control Dark Spear, though i am not sure if they are just trying to curry favor with Him.

I continue to serve Him, but the majority of my time is free.

I appear to have contracted a minor illness.

My master’s health is questionable.

**8th February, 982nd Year of Our Lord.**

I have been serving Him for two years now.

I have restarted my research.

It appears my minor illness is a side effect from overexertion. It may be from overexertion. I have been training the Dark Spear, but my illness has persisted since I arrived. It is unknown if this is due to the climate or another factor. It may be due to the high concentration of power in Lukedonia.

**31st November, 987th Year of Our Lord.**

My Lord has an unknown ailment. He has allowed me to do non-invasive treatments, but he still suffers.

My own unknown ailment worsens.

**9th March, 991st Year of Our Lord.**

The Lord called me before him today.

He is an odd fellow. He offered me his blood and asked why i had not come to visit him. 

It appears the other nobles are used to his antics. Maybe i should really have gone to visit him earlier.

His energy was on the same level of my Master’s. What is their relation?

The Lord has never requested me before. What has changed? He stated that Master should have sent me, but Master rarely speaks. It seems to be in his nature.

The Lord does care for Master, but does not know what to with his reticent nature either. I am concerned.

My master’s loneliness fills my heart with pain, but after hearing that it is not a punishment from the Lord or others, i am more concerned. Now knowing he is the Noblesse, which appears to be another sort of Lord, his strained relations make sense.

My heart is deeply saddened knowing that my Master has no relations. I wish to help him, and care for him deeply. I do not know how long he has been alive, but it must bea thousand years at least.

My own ailment grows worse, so I suspect it has to do with being around beings of overwhelming power. 

**10th March, 991st Year of Our Lord.**

Now knowing what I know, he stands imperiously at the window. The loneliness seems to emanate off of him as the breeze blows through his silky hair….

It is a good life I live, but i wish to _ help _ my master. His loneliness is overwhelming and I am overcome with sadness at the thought that he may never leave this cursed mansion.

A thousand years is a long time, noblesse or not. He has not left the house in ten years, since I first came to him. Why does he restrict himself so?

The other nobles annoy him with their company. But Master has not showed the same for me. 

It appears he tolerates my company. I am very glad for this. But now knowing how the nobles contract, has he been offering the contract for years now? Have I been too blind to see it? Does he think I only attend to him out of duty? Or do not want the contract? Oh, Master, I am so sorry.

I will make the contract. The nobles who annoy my Master want something from him. I do not trust them.

**18th March, 991st Year of Our Lord.**

I sparred with Urokai yesterday instead of Gechutel. His soul weapon, Dragus, is a long and thin blade. I removed his eye, but was overcome by Dark Spear. Noble leaders are quite resilient.

He had Tesamu’s necklace. The Dark Spear overpowered me in a moment of weakness, and Master brought me back in front of the Lord and Family Leaders. I am so grateful to him.

His poor health has become increasingly apparent. He said it was not my fault, but how long has he been living like this? 

**19th March, 991st Year of Our Lord.**

I spoke with the Lord today. He shortened his life ...for me?

What has my quest for power done to me? To require that my Master take care of me, to shorten his life for me. Exactly how much time did he lose in saving me?

How much time does he have left?

My master was forced to kill his brother with his own lifespan. This will never happen with me. _ Never _. I just want to be with him forever. I want to care for him.

I made the contract this afternoon. It is as the Lord said, it was a simple exchange of wills. I noted no side effects for him, but I am coughing up blood much more than usual. This fits with my hypothesis that being exposed to their power has consequences for a human. This afternoon I coughed up what appears to be a flower petal. After later tests, it appeared to be an orange blossom, which do exist in Lukedonia.

It matters not. I wish to be with him forever.


	2. Years 1187-1897

**8th November, 1187th Year of Our Lord.**

My master’s critical condition has forced him into hibernation. Muzaka was on a rampage and Master used His own life to overpower him. I regret that I was not strong enough to subdue Muzaka, but He forbade me from the fight. 

The highest power regeneration serum was not nearly enough to do anything, so after healing His external wounds the best I could, I constructed a healing coffin with Master before laying Him to sleep.

Muzaka has visited over the years, something for which I was overjoyed. Raizel finally left the house, and we went to a local human settlement. It was nice to be out of Lukedonia. 

Master always smiled softly when Muzaka would speak. Muzaka was never bothered by his silence, which contributed in part to their friendship.

I myself am overcome with my mystery illness. What was once occasional petals turned into entire flowers this afternoon, after I put Master to sleep. My lung treatments are able to recover the function, but I fear things will get worse. This may be due to the large amount of power Master recently released.

What else could it be?

**17th December, 1187th Year of Our Lord.**

My affairs are in order. I have left Lukedonia, as I no longer have a reason to stay here. My ailment has worsened, and I need to get back to my research. I have left sensitive information in the human world for far too long now.

Master will likely not wake for hundreds of years, if he wakes at all.

I must be fully prepared if Master ever awakens and that includes being ready to fight his battles. His lifespan is finite, and I regret that hibernation is a temporary measure until I find another option. I have taken blood samples from the Lord as well as Gechutel and Ragar to compare in my laboratory later.

I will miss Ragar, my only friend in Lukedonia. I have learned much from him and wish him well, but I have my suspicions that the six Nobles had a hand in this.

Still, I must press on.

**28th July, 1190th Year of Our Lord.**

My research on Master’s condition goes nowhere, though I have made several advancements with my own power. The Dark Spear is much more controllable now, but I have very few opportunities to test it now without Ragar around.

I long for my Master. I know he is not dead, but since he went into hibernation, our connection has gone dormant. Having it was a comfort I did not know I missed until it was gone. While I never took power from the contract, as master sealed my skills, I do miss him. I miss his pale skin, drinking tea as moonlight comes through the clouds....

Now that I am in the human world again, I miss the solitude of Lukedonia. I miss my Master and Ragar. I fear that if I were to enter Lukedonia again, I would be killed in my sleep by Urokai.

The nobles’ blood and the blood of the Lord and Master differed, but there was nothing I could formulate for them with my current abilities. After three years of experiments, I am out of blood. I will have to turn to darker means instead.

My master used his own blood as a soul weapon, but it was not powerful by itself. It seems that the source of his power does not originate in his blood, despite the obvious. Blood is only the medium.

My own ailment has waned, but after three years in the human world it is still severe. The corrupt nobles and humans I have examined show no signs of my illness. However, my own research has made it so the symptoms have no long-term effect. Each bloody flower I cough up is a mystery.

I miss my Master.

**20th June, 1508th Year of Our Lord.**

My previous logs have been stolen by the humans. I am lucky that I was keeping my personal records separate from my research, but that still does not excuse the filthy humans. Nobody can know of my relationship to Master.

I have killed the humans in question, but it is possible that they made records or others saw the copies. I do believe the encryption will be near impossible for a normal human to break. However, upon further inspection, one of my oldest lab notebooks is missing. i do not know if it was stolen or I lost it, though it was likely stolen. I do not lose things.

Gechutel has written me to say that the previous Lord went into Eternal Sleep, and that the six clan leaders that visited Master during my tenancy in Lukedonia have betrayed them and scattered to the winds. I will have to be more careful, though I doubt they will find me here. I am but a simple country doctor.

I am certain that my Master will wake. In what condition, I do not know, but our connection is stronger than it was when he first entered hibernation. After I am finished here, I will sneak into Lukedonia to check back on him. The wards I left were undisturbed, but in light of the recent betrayal, I am wary of the other six. My power is strong enough that I can fight a family leader now. 

Master will be upset when he wakes and finds the Lord is gone. He always did care for him.

**14th September, 1897th Year of Our Lord.**

My own ailment has lessened; things have vastly changed in the Human world. Though my research has always been centuries ahead of human civilization, recent advances in technology have allowed both of us to improve.

I have spent years abroad, traveling far and wide, and have spread medical innovations across the world. I think my Master, who did not like it when I experimented with Dark powers, would be proud.

The Nobles have been quiet, save for a few who made depraved contracts with humans. The humans are growing in power, little by little. They vastly outnumber the Nobles and Werewolves combined now. Though I do believe the new generation of Nobles have renamed themselves as the Noblesse.

If only they knew.

I have settled in Korea.


	3. Years 1996-2010

**12th June, 1996th Year of Our Lord.**

I have established a school for my Master if he ever returns. I think he will like the company.

My heart aches when I think of him. I think my ailment is connected in some way to him, for after I signed the deed to the school and began preparing for the year it worsened again. School will start this coming September. There are many large windows, for Masterto gaze out from when e awakens.

Our connection is stronger than before. I am optimistic that he will wake soon.

I do hope he does. I have missed his silent company, his effortless grace, his kindness. It is He who inspired me to become the man I am, and while I live on in His grace, it hurts that He cannot see me now.

In preparation for his coming back, I returned to Lukedonia to collect some of His items, and some tools I left behind. It seems the new lord is the young Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia. She seems more grounded than the previous Lord.

Things in the Human world are accelerating as well. Modified humans have appeared more and more.

**16th April, 2004th Year of Our Lord.**

The latest research into modified humans is complete. I have tested it on myself and I can already see improvements in my vitality and speed. My ability to withstand Dark Spear has also increased considerably. 

Master’s connection grows stronger every day.

**12th June, 2006th Year of Our Lord.**

It has been ten years exactly since Ye Ran High School has opened. It is the top-ranked high school in the area, and very prestigious. The paperwork is a hindrance to my research, but is of little consequence if it means Master will have a place to reside happily when he comes back.

I wish Master could see it now.

My mystery ailment has been much worse as of late. Upon analyzing recent data, this is no illness from an organism. Never in my 800 years of research have I come upon anyone else with this ailment, so it is connected to my time in Lukedonia. The Nobles, the natives, are immune, but I was not. Maybe it has something to do with my Master’s contract. Or Master himself. Only one such as elegant as he would have an ailment pertaining to flowers.

While it is such a small price to pay, it is a constant reminder of the hole my Master left in my life over 800 years ago.

I miss our sparse conversations, drinking tea by the moonlight. I miss telling Him about my research. I miss bringing him presents from outside the mansion. I miss his willowy frame, accepting tea from me and wordlessly teaching me how to live with grace and elegance.

**12th October, 2010th Year of Our Lord.**

The miracle of all miracles. He is back. His condition has stabilized, health and weight are up, but it seems He is still weakened from his fight with Muzaka. I do not think He will ever regain his power; such is the cursed existence of the true Noblesse.

But He is back.

My heart overflows with joy and love. I have so many things to show Him. He loves the school - loves walking around in it, loves the company. He seems to have imprinted onto the young Han Shinwoo. I am so glad He can devote time to living the life of a human He so values.

I could not help but embrace Him in my arms when I saw him. But more tests to follow. I need an accurate reading on his power, and I also need to track down how the hell His coffin ended up so close to the school. It cannot be a coincidence. There appear to be modified humans involved, but no sign of the nobles yet.

After I ran Master’s diagnostics, in running mine I found my lungs to be in a much better condition. The cause is unknown. However, Master is tired after such a long day, and has requested that I sleep by him as I once did. I had another room already prepared for him, but he wanted to stay with me. We had soggy ramen for dinner. It was delightful.

I am so glad he is back.


End file.
